You Should have Told Us
by wolfpawn
Summary: This is from an "Imagine Loki" prompt over on Tumblr. Betrothed to a Lord of the court, the younger sister of Thor and Loki is being abused and her brothers find out when they witness her being pushed down the stairs. Full description below. WARNING, PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE CONTENT


CHAPTER NO. /ONE SHOT: One shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: **Imagine being Loki and Thor's younger sister. The three of you are very close, and share everything. However, you have become very detached ever since you became betrothed to a lord at court. It turns out he is very abusive to you, and has forced you to be silent about it or he will kill you. Loki and Thor suspect your fiancé is hurting you, and their suspicions are confirmed, to their horror, when they witness you being shoved down a large staircase. They apprehend him and bring him to the Allfather, who immediately has him sent to the dungeons, and declares your engagement null and void. You apologize to Thor and Loki, and promise never to keep secrets from them again.**

RATING: M

NOTES/WARNINGS: Domestic abuse, Physical Abuse and Emotional Abuse.

You tried to smile, but you were unsure you could even force it anymore. Everyone kept congratulating you on your snatching up the most eligible lord in the court, the handsome, intelligent and charismatic Bjórr. He smiled and joked by your side, holding you close to him, you winced as he grabbed you too tightly on a bruise you had gotten the day before on your hip, but you make sure not to make a sound. You bowed your head and went back to the head table to sit for the feast. The whole of Asgard was celebrating your engagement, the engagement of the youngest child of the King and Queen, and their only daughter, but you could not even feel an ounce of joy in the weeks since Bjórr had asked Odin for your hand and the king agreed.

You sat beside your brothers, who were laughing at a trick Loki had played on Odin's foot servant earlier that day; Thor turned and repeated what had happened to you. Before you would have thought it hilarious, you would have hugged into your older brother and told him how much you adored him and his tricks, but you barely huff a laugh and both men looked at you sceptically.

"Dearest sister, are you not well?" Thor asked, full of concern.

"She is fine, aren't you dear?" Bjórr chose that moment to sit beside you; you jumped slightly as he placed his hand on you and stare at the goblet of mead in front of you for a moment too long.

"Of course." You whisper back, looking to Thor and Loki to try and convey that you were indeed fine, but one look at their faces tells you they were not the least bit convinced.

"Sister, after dinner you are to take a walk with Thor and myself to the stables, you will not believe the horse father has procured from Vanaheim. Its coat is as black as the darkest night and its mane and tail are naturally as wavy as the seas." Loki told you. You nodded and agreed to go.

"Sweetheart, you cannot, for the Allfather stated you are to join your mother and myself in the library to discuss vows for the ceremony." Bjórr reminded you. "Honestly, how do you remember to breathe sometimes?" You bit your lips together and said nothing, playing with the food on your fork. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your brothers share a look before both looking at you again, but you remain staring at the salad on your plate.

"Hey sis, want some ribs? I saved you the juiciest." Thor smiled halfway through the meal. You smiled weakly at your oldest brother, loving that he always did what he could to make you smile, even if it meant sacrificing the most delicious piece of meat because it was your favourite. Loki leant back so that Thor could pass the food from his plate to yours across him.

"With the wedding so close that is a terrible idea, that dress is going to be tight on you as it is, I mean look at you. Just some salad is better" Bjórr whispered in your ear.

"No thanks Thor, you have it, I am nearly full, it would be wasted on me now." You smile sadly.

Thor's brow rose as he looked at your plate. "But you've nay touched a morsel."

"I had far too big a lunch too late in the afternoon I am afraid. I forgot that we were having this banquet tonight." You covered.

"Honestly, how do you even remember your name?" Laughed Bjórr.

Throughout the rest of the meal you remained silent, no matter how much Thor and Loki tried to include you. "Most beloved daughter, one would think it was my passing and not your engagement we were feasting." Odin commented as you rose to leave the table after the meal.

"I am afraid I am not feeling well father, I have not eaten much today and feel somewhat lightheaded." After a moment you realised your mistake. You avoided eye contact with your brothers and headed to the door hoping not to get caught up in conversation with anyone, and to prevent either of them following you.

Barely into the hall, you bump into something clothed and hard. The smell of leather, metal and oranges tell you immediately it is Loki. "Mother would go mad if she knew you were making copies of yourself to sit at the dinner table." You tried to joke.

"She would excuse it if she knew it was done solely out of concern for my most beloved sister."

"Loki, I am your only sister." You stated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "True, but I am under no obligation to love you, yet I love you dearly. And how could I not?" He kissed your forehead, for a moment you leant into his embrace, before pulling back. "Are you alright? You'd tell me if you were not, or Thor, wouldn't you?" He looked you in the eye as he searched for his answer.

"Of course I would."

"You cannot lie to me, I am your brother, I know you since mother carried you within her."

"And the whole being the God of Lies thing too, that helps." You joked.

"It has its advantages I agree. But in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"Yes. I wish you and Thor would stop asking me. I get that you are concerned, but it is getting irritating now." You snapped.

Loki just nodded and seemingly surrendered. "Okay, I will not ask again."

"Good." 

"Is everything alright out here? Oh Loki, I thought you were inside." Bjórr walked out the door of the dining hall and stood next to you, putting your hand around your waist, you hiss slightly as he pinched the bruise on your hip. The noise did not escape his or Loki's notice. "Don't tell me you bumped into something again, my word, whatever will we do with you. You will have to take to the bed when you are with child." Such an idea filled you with dread, if his behaviour now was anything to go by, your wedding night would be more horrific than your wedding day. "Come darling, we had better get to the library." Had Loki not been there, you're sure he would have shoved you forward, but as he was, Bjórr just pushed you in the direction of the library.

"I'll see you later Loki." You waved to your brother.

"Indeed; you have to come see that horse with us. You know we won't take no for an answer." He laughed, but it was his false one, you knew it well.

You saw him head into the banquet hall and you walked up the staircase, before you made it through to the main hallway of the next floor, a vice like grip grabbed the hair on the back of your head and flung you against the wall. The side of your head collided harshly with it and your vision went blurry.

"What the fuck were you two talking about?" Bjórr demanded, pushing against you so you were crushed between him and the wall. "Well?"

"Just about going to see that horse, and how my brothers want to spend an afternoon with me before the wedding." You lied.

"Like fuck you are. You are to marry me in three days and you will not have time to play siblings with them, do you understand?" he hit your head against the wall again waiting for an answer. "I swear, if you fuck up that ceremony in any way and embarrass me I will fuck you until your cunt is so raw you can't sit without screaming do you understand?" he hissed. 

"Yes, yes I understand." You cried.

"Stop your mewling you useless little bitch. If you dare even breathe a word of this to anyone you know what will happen don't you." You nodded as tears fill your eyes. "I will gut you like a fish, and then, the next time your beloved brothers are in battle, I will make sure they fall at the feet of our enemies and are left without their heads for being so meddlesome, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." You wept thinking of them.

"Useless bitch, you'd think the daughter of a war king like Odin would have more fight, but that's what happens when you have your precious big brothers to play guard dogs for you isn't it princess? Honestly, if it wasn't for getting to be the one to fuck that precious little cunt I know you have and your dowry, I wouldn't look at a fat little bitch like you twice." He yanked at your hair pulling several strands of hair out of your head, causing you to swat at him instinctively, in anger he beat the back of your skull with his fist. Natural instinct took over and without realising it, you kneed him in the groin, missing his genitals and only hitting his thigh. "You filthy little cunt."

The next thing you knew, you were swung around to be slammed against another wall when you sidestepped, only to realise that you were back at the top of the staircase, and that only the ball of your foot were on the step, you tried to grab onto Bjórr to steady yourself but he just pushed you back.

Your heart stopped as you feel yourself falling backwards, every second feels like ten. The first thing to collide with the steps was your back, hitting hard against them before your head hit one, the sound reverberating off the walls, down and down you tumbled, until you stilled. Every inch of your body was in agony, you could hear ringing in your ears, your head was pounding, you limbs unresponsive. All you could concentrate on was the weird bellowing noise and rumbling next to you. It took a moment, but you realised you were against something warm and clothed, and then the roar made sense. You opened your eyes and you were curled up in Thor's strong arms, his lips were moving as he looked at you but you couldn't hear anything, the blood was pounding in your ears. Though it hurt to move, you looked around and up the steps, and at the top of them, Loki was holding Bjórr by the throat.

It felt as though you were swaying in and out of consciousness, but noises started coming back to you again, you heard guards marching down the hallway, and saw them handing handcuffs to Loki. You felt Thor carrying you, and walking you somewhere. Though you knew the palace so well you could walk through it with your eyes closed, you could not concentrate enough to figure out where you were headed, praying it was to the healers.

Perhaps you would get there eventually, but the sounds of gasps and a cry from the Allmother told you that you were back in the banquet hall. Thor and Loki retold what they saw and heard, which you realised was most of what had happened, to the Allfather. Thor tried to let you stand up upon your request, but as soon as you leant on your legs you cried out and collapsed, realising the right one is broken in at least two places. Frigga was by your side now too, trying to calm you, telling Thor to carry you straight to the healers; she rose and headed there with you both. "Loki" you reached out for your other brother.

"He'll join us when he is finished here, won't you Loki?" Thor answered lovingly.

"I promise." Loki smiled. "I just need to deal with the garbage first." He squeezed the back of Bjórr's neck forcing him to the floor as Odin rose with Gungnir in his hand.

"Send him to the dungeons; a trial is to be set for that animal. I think it is safe to say my daughter's engagement is rendered null and void." Odin proclaimed as Thor carried you from the hall. You couldn't help the small smile of relief on your face before you were swallowed by the darkness.

When you finally awoke, you were in your bedchambers; you could feel your body mending slowly. With difficulty you tried to lean on your arms to pull yourself up. "Don't even think about it." Looking to your left you found Loki sitting on a stool next to your bed.

"How long have I been resting?"

"Three days." The voice from the right hand side replied, slowly you moved your head to the right to see Thor.

"How long have you both been here?" Neither replied, which answered you question. "You fools, what of your duties, rest and need to eat?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the entire of Asgard seems to be at a standstill frantically worrying for its beloved princess." Loki informed you. You groaned, hating the attention.

"And what of Bjórr?" you stared at the ceiling as you asked.

"His trial is as soon as you are fit enough to walk, the people want to see the…" Thor could not say the words; they choked in his throat as he looked at your mutilated body. "There are many calling for his head, calling it treason. Why… why didn't you tell us?"

"He said he would kill all three of us." Tears pricked the sides of your eyes. "If anything happened either of you because of me, I could never…"

"You think he could take one, let alone all three of us?" laughed Loki, trying to lift the mood. "You are too kind sister, not using your sword skills or your seidr on him."

"I could not risk it."

"Who's the fool now?" smiled Thor. "I have seen you take three soldiers at once with but a shield. Are you telling me you had not the skill to kill him?"

"Father was so adamant about the marriage" you began.

"Do you know what father has been doing these past days?" Thor asked, he knew the answer was no. "He has been flitting between coming in here to check on you and in mother's chambers in tears at his feelings of guilt for allowing such an engagement in the first place."

Tears flowed from your eyes on hearing that. "He was not to know."

"We did, well we suspected." Thor admitted.

"You have not been yourself in too long. No laughing, no joking, you even stopped taking pride in yourself. The things he said to you, calling you ugly, fat, stupid…" Loki began to shake in rage at recalling what cruel things Bjórr had said.

"Do not believe them for a moment. You are anything but." Thor held your hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"You both are obliged to say that." You smiled weakly.

"We are under no obligation. Thor is my brother and I will not fear to tell him he is an idiot." Loki admits, causing you to laugh.

"Loki." Thor warns. You cannot help the smile on your lips. "Were it not for her first smile in well over a moon, I would call forth Mjolnir right now."

"You could call forth Ragnarok itself, I would still win." He looked back to you. "Promise us, and truthfully this time, I have tired of your lies, I am the liesmith, not you, you are dreadful at it, you are too pure and kind for such a trait. Promise us, you will not hide such things from us again."

"I do so swear."

"Good, now whose hungry." Beamed Thor, causing you and Loki to look at one another and roll your eyes smilingly.


End file.
